¿Lágrimas por un hombre? ¡Nunca más!
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Sasuke hiere a Sakura con uno de sus fríos comentarios, y Sakura decide que no derramará ni una lágrima más por él, volviendo su actitud hacia Sasuke fría y carente de sentimiento.Cp4! Empieza intentando disculparse y acaba a puñetazo limpio..
1. Prologo: Llueve

****

MI PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO!!!!

By: Yuna Aoki

__

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llueve.

Claro que sí.

Estamos en Febrero. Lo normal es que llueva, ¿no?

No, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez... ya se acabó.

Aveces me acuerdo de cuando me pusieron en el equipo de esos dos... 

Estuve tan feliz de que me pusieran con Sasuke-kun! 

Incluso estaba convencida de que le conquistaría!

...

Ingenua.

Sakura, eres muy ingenua. 

Demasiado.

¿Cómo me pude plantear eso?

Francamente, no lo sé.

__

Llueve.

Las gotas de agua se mezclaban con el rocío de la mañana, se mezclaban borrando lentamente las expectativas de un nuevo amanecer.

El cielo, ahora gris, se opacaba y se cierra dando a entender que, en ese día, el agua no iba a parar de caer sobre la villa Konoha.

Sasuke, el gran Sasuke, el descendiente de la raigambre familia de los Uchiha. El portador de la sangre de su clan y de la legendaria técnica del sharingan... 

¿Por qué alguien como él iba a fijarse en mi?

Por él he perdido una amistad, una dignidad, un tiempo indefinido, y, lo que más me duele, un corazón y una vida.

-Sakura!

Vaya, es mamá.

-Sakura, tu maestro me comentó que necesitabas entrenamiento así que sal afuera a entrenar!

-Pero mamá! Si ahora llueve!!

-Precisamente tu maestro me comentó que en los días de lluvia va muy bien entrenar porque se ejercitan los cinco sentidos!

-Ah, vale. Dale las gracias al maestro por sus consejos.

Sakura auténtica: Condenado Kakashi!!! 

Sakura se puso el abrigo y bajó a la calle. Enseguida un aire de frío hibernal le congeló la cara al instante y gruesas gotas de agua le golpearon con furia la cara.

Bufó indignada.

Por un día que tenía para ordenar sus pensamientos...y pasa esto!

En fin, ya no había solución. Así que se dedicó a mirar el paisaje.

__

Llueve.

__

Las gotas de agua que caían afanosamente sobre la acera, se filtraban poco a poco _hasta llegar a la tierra donde descansaban las raíces de los árboles y las alimentaban con el agua, fuente de vida._

Un relámpago cayó en las proximidades de las estatuas de los Hokages.

La repentina aparición de la luz blanca provocó que después todo se sumiera en una sombra aparente, dando un aire lúgubre a esa villa normalmente tan alegre. 

-Sasuke-kun?

La chica había divisado a su chico soñado en una parte del parque desierto. Siempre tan camuflado, siempre tan escondido...,un auténtico hombre de las sombras.

-Sasuke-kun, eres tú?

El chico como contestación se giró hacia ella mostrando una expresión completamente indiferente.

-¿Qué haces aquí con esta lluvia?- le reprendió él en forma de saludo.

-Ah! Iba a...-se pensó un momento si debía decir la palabra "entrenar"- pasear.

-Con esta lluvia?

-Sí.- contestó Sakura lacónicamente.

-....

-Sasuke-kun?

-....

-Por qué has venido tú?

-Nada que te importe.- contestó él de una manera fría y cortante.

-Entiendo...- murmuró ella cabizbaja.- ** Vamos Sakura díselo! Si se lo dices ya habrá acabado todo! Aunque no me corresponda, podré dejarlo todo de una vez!** Sasuke-kun...

-....

-Verás...yo.... te quería decir que...yo...

-...

-Qué yo te...¿Sasuke-kun?- preguntó ella al ver que el chico se giraba dándole la certeza de que el chico no quería escucharla.

-Sasuke-kun!- dijo enfadándose un poco- Me puedes escuchar de una vez!?

-Cállate! Cállate de una vez!! No ves que quiero estar solo!!?? Te crees que me importa mucho lo que me quieras decir!!?? Eres una despreciable pesada!!

__

Llueve.

__

Cayó otro trueno, esta vez más cerca.

En ese momento las lágrimas de la cara de Sakura se mezclaron con las gotas agua que caían del cielo gris.

-Ya está..- musitó Sakura mientras su cara completamente mojada se contorsionaba en una mueca de desprecio y auto compasión.- Esto ya es demasiado para mí.

Sasuke se giró. Para ojos de la gente normal parecía que las lágrimas de Sakura le eran igual, pero para la gente que conocía sus rictus faciales se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba atónito por ver a su compañera, que siempre parecía fuerte, inalcanzable, llorando.

-Sakur...

Sasuke no pudo acabar la frase ya que Sakura, con los ojos, cara, cabello y espíritu empapados le dio la espalda, se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a levantar la cara mirando al frente.

Ninguno de los dos habló en unos segundos hasta que una voz completamente neutra y carente de sentimiento se dio a notar.

-Tenía ganas de entrenar, pero como la tormenta ha empezado a cobrar fuerza vuelvo a casa- Sakura habló dándole la espalda a un asombrado Sasuke por el tono de voz, que era tan...tan...tan igual a él...- Si me disculpa, Sasuke-san...

Y con esas palabras se fue caminado, lentamente, sin correr, sin ponerse la capucha, con el cabello completamente empapado y sin ademán de tristeza, dolor u otra emoción humana, dejando a Sasuke con la boca medio abierta mordiéndose el labio inferior por lo que había dicho minutos antes.

Dios mío...que he hecho? 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Sakura frentuda!

-Ino...

-Qué haces aquí con esta lluvia!?? Uooooo!! Tienes todo el pelo mojado!! Jajajaja!! Pareces una sardina en escabeche!! Jajajaj....!

Su risa se fue debilitando a medida de que se dio cuenta de que Sakura había estado llorando.

-Sakura...que te pasa?

-

A la otra chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que volvían a resurgir por el comentario de su 

ex-mejor amiga y se abrazó a la rubia con fuerza llorando desconsoladamente, haciendo que esta soltara el paraguas con el que se cubría el cuerpo de la incesante lluvia.

Ino que al principio no sabía reaccionar por el comportamiento de su rival también la abrazó intentándola consolar.

-Sakura, ven a mi casa y me explicas que te ha pasado ¿vale?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ino...- murmuró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Dime.

-Nunca más...lloraré por un hombre.

-Sakura...- musitó su amiga atónita.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Heeeeeyyy!!!

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo!!! Que tal!!???

(.....)

Dramático? 

Si, reconozco que me atrae lo trágico. Tengo obsesión por poner problemas a los personajes!! (sonrisa sádica)

PERO, ME HA SALIDO BIÉN???

EXPLICARÁ SAKURA LO QUE LE HA PASADO????

RECIBIRÉ REVIEWS?????

Estas respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews porfisss T0T

Chauuuu:

***Yuna Aoki***

P.D.: Si no hay reviews, no hay historia.


	2. I Fría como el blanco mármol

HOLAAASS!!

AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO 1!!SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR FELIZ, PERO NO LO ESTOY.

SABEIS LO QUE HA PASADO EN MADRID???

**__**

Capítulo I : Fría y calmada como el blanco mármol 

-Mierda!

Gracias a su "don de gentes" había hecho llorar a Sakura. Y después ella parecía que había decidido tratarle de manera muy fría.

-Tampoco creo que la neura le dure mucho- comentó en un intento de infundirse esperanzas.

Todo porque no supo controlar su enfado por lo que le había ocurrido momento antes....

*-*-*-*-*Flash*-*Back*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke iba caminando de manera pausada y calmada, pisando el suelo de una manera casi imperceptible a los oidos humanos. Su cabello color ébano se estaba mojando a causa de la indiferencia que le causaba el aspecto físico..

-_Uchiha..._

Una voz de ultratumba resonó por la calle en la que Sasuke iba paseando.

-Quien...?

-_Tú eres un Uchiha?_

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía estúpido al asentir al aire, pero sabía que el que le estaba hablando, estaba al corriente de todos sus movimientos.

-_Tú?- _volvió a preguntar el extraño, esta vez su voz llevaba un ligero toque de sorna.

-Sí.

-_Menuda vergüenza para los Uchiha. Uno de sus dos herederos es penoso, completamente penoso._

Sasuke se alteró mucho. No por el insulto, si no por la frase "Uno de sus dos herederos"... conocía aquel extraño a Itachi?

-Uno de sus dos herederos?- preguntó intentando aparentar calma.

-_Claro. Sois dos ¿no? Tú e Itachi-sama._

Ese nombre le revolvió las entrañas.

-Quien eres tú??!! De qué conoces a ese desgraciado??!!

-_No llames desgraciado a Itachi-sama- _la voz burlesca había adquirido un tono imperativo y enfadado.

-Es lo único que se merece que le llamen

__

-Con qué eso crees ¿eh? Muy bién, entonces mediremos las fuerzas de Itachi-sensei....Y las de Kakashi Hatake de la pupíla giratoria.

La voz había empezado a adaptarse al verdadero tono de su propietario.

-Algún día mediremos la fuerza que me ha inculcado a mí Itachi-sama y los "trucos" que te ha enseñado ese falso Uchiha.

La voz ahora parecía de un niño de no más de 10 años.

-Me encantará humillarte delante de tu maestro...- le susurró la voz en la oreja.

Sasuke se giró dispuesto a matar al que fuera pero cuando se dio la vuelta...

No vio a nadie.

*-*-*-*-*Fin*-*de*-*Flash*-*Back*-*-*-*-*

Bueno, no creo que el enfado le dure mucho a Sakura...mañana estará tan pesada como siempre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Sakura...tienes que comprenderlo... no creo que él tuviera esa intención...

- En serio? Pues a mí me pareció que lo que dijo fue muy directo. "Despreciable pesada"- repitió con una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Y dices que vas a pasar de él a partir de ahora?

-Exacto.

-(...) Pues bién. Entonces me dejas via libre para conquistarle yo?

Una mirada de Sakura lo dijo todo.

-Era broma, era broma.

-Mas te vale.

- Mira como llueve! Creo que hoy te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa! Que te parece?

-De acuerdo.

-Pues bién. Voy a llamar a tu madre para decirle que te quedas.

-Ino...

-Si?

-Gracias...- le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Ino, después de agrandar ligeramente los ojos, le respondió a Sakura con el mismo "volumen":

-No hay de qué.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bostezó.

Tenía sueño y no era raro.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en el desconocido que le había hablado el día anterior.

Tenía curiosidad.

Mucha.

Pero pensó que seria mejor ir ya a la misión que había convocado para hoy Kakashi.

Sabía que era una perdida de tiempo ir tan pronto, su maestro tardará mucho en llegar. -_-U

Pero no quería perder su fama de chico puntual. 

Se levantó, vistió y limpió. Después bajó las escaleras de su casa y se fue al lugar que había elegido Kakashi.

El cielo estaba gris, completamente tapado, no se veía el cielo.

Cuando llegó observó que era el mismo parque en el que había hablado con Sakura el día anterior.

-**Tsk, cuando lleguen Sakura y Naruto me empezarán a dar la lata como siempre y...**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a la kunoichi Sakura Haruno sentada en el banco.

Estaba quieta, no bostezaba, no mostraba ningún gesto de sueño aparente, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormida.

Parecía que estuviera...

-**Concentrando el chakra para la misión?** pensó Sasuke mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ohayô.-murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura no se sobresaltó. Al contrario. Parecía incluso se esperaba que Sasuke estuviera allí. Como única contestación movió la cabeza, más que como un saludo, como una forma de dar a entender de que el saludo había sido escuchado.

La miró bien.

Tenia la cara sin tensión, sin esfuerzo, sin mueca alguna.

Tan fría y calmada como el mismísimo mármol blanco...

Sasuke no supo qué decir. Pensaba que Sakura estaba haciendo una broma para fastidiarle.

Pero...Si era así...

Lo hacía muy bien.

Era igual a él.

-HEEEEEEEY!!! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!

Unos cabellos rubios se asomaron por la esquina..

"...." fueron las palabras de Sasuke.

-Hola Naruto!!

La expresión de Sakura cambió de forma radical. Sasuke asombrado vio como se cambiaban las tornas: ahora era Naruto quien recibía una cálida sonrisa por la chica de cabellos rosas y el frío desprecio era reservado para Sasuke.

-Qué tal estás Sakurita!!??

Sasuke vio, como por arte de magia, que Sakura no se comportaba como si Naruto no existiera, al contrario, estaba entablando una amistosa conversación con él.

Decididamente, hoy será un día muy largo...

__

**Ni contigo ni sin ti tienen mis penas remedio: contigo porque me matas, y sin ti porque me muero.**

YO QUERÍA CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS HOY PERO NO TENGO ÁNIMOS...

PERO HAY ALGO QUE SI DIRÉ:

SIN REVIEWS NO HAY HISTORIA!!! (MI LEMA)

CHAAAAUUU:

***Yuna Aoki***

P.D. X: lazo negro por homenage a las victimas de Madrid, mi mas sinsero pésame.


	3. II La misión, Nada de sonrisas gratuitas

Buenaaaaaaaaaaaass!!!! Qué tal??? Aquí está este capítulo tan genial de la (guapa, brillante, inteligente ect.) Yuna Aoki!!!!!!!!!

Quien quiere alagarme?

(grillos)

Ahem:: Bueno, bueno....

Empezaré por dar un consejo:

Cuando tengas que ir a un lugar donde tengas que estar minimamente serios...

POR NADA DEL MUNDO UTILICEIS TEMPERAS UN PAR DE HORAS ANTES!!!!!

::arf, arf:: Que por qué lo digo?

Os cuento:

Empezábamos la clase de plástica (eran las ocho y estabamos todos sobados, con unas cacho ojeras...=_=). A la profe le pegó por utilizar témperas. Tuvimos dos horas de clase de plástica. La acabamos (todos con la cara llena de colores primarios, secundarios, complementarios, gama fría y gama cálida (se nota que  intenté memorizar para el examen)). Nos limpiamos las manos (o lo intentamos porqué a mi se me quedaros las manos rojas, parecía un asesino de esos que descuartizan XD).

El efecto empezó en clase de Castellano. (un par de horas después).

¿Qué qué pasó?

.........

........

........

Cuando entró la profe estuve segura de que se había pensado que habíamos esnifado o fumado alguna "plantita medicinal" (Ejemplos: Cocaína, marihuana...).

A saber por qué nos tirabamos por el suelo de la risa ¡Sin saber por qué! Pero no sólo un par de compañeros, no. Toda la clase!! 

Entró la profesora y estaba que flipaba en colores (la cara estaba algo así: 0.0)

Estuvimos toda la hora riéndonos. Acabamos con un dolor de barriga....

Parecíamos chicos y chicas epilépticos después de ver un Impactrueno de Pikachu XD.

La profe sólo no miró. Ni siquiera nos mandó callar. Estaba mirándonos demasiado alucinada.

Creo que el olor químico de esas témperas afecta al cerebro humano.

Bueno, os dejo de contar mi vida. GO!

Capítulo dedicado a Shura.

Por: escribir genial, ser simpática y.....HACERME TANTO LA PELOTA!! XDDDD

Leed su fic "Sexy no jutsu" os partireis de risa!!! XDDDD

Tambien su fic "Kakashi´s sharingan". Todo un gozo para ojo experto.

(Sigo pensando que te pasas con lo de tu opinión de mi fic ¬¬)

**_Capítulo II: La misión. Nada de sonrisas gratuitas._**

-Hey, chicos!- dijo levantando su mano a modo de saludo-. Siento llegar tarde pero es que mientras dormía mi casa se ha movido de sitio y...

-Menudo mentiroso!! KAKASHI-SENSEI, ERES UN...UN...UN...¡¡ARGH!! Y...COMO DIABLOS SE VA A MOVER UNA CASA!!??

Kakashi alargó las manos para contener la furia del chico rubio y de la chica de cabellos rosas  para que....

Un momento!

Eh, eh, aguantad ahí un momento!

.....

¿.....?

¿¿¡¡.......!!??

¿¡ Y Sakura!?

Giró su cabeza para encontrarla sentada en un banco aún con los ojos cerrados.

A pesar de la máscara, se notó que abría la boca hasta su máxima capacidad.

Miró a Naruto en busca de una explicación del por qué de el comportamiento de Sakura, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Kakashi-sensei, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Vamos a la misión de una vez.- no era una petición, era una orden. Una orden que no admitía reproche.

-Que si, Sasuke, que siiii... Parece mentira que no te puedas esperar ni un minutit...

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que Sasuke  miraba atónito un punto detrás de su hombro.

Miró en la misma dirección que Sasuke y lo que vio le dejo helado.

Sakura, levantada, con los brazos cruzados en una posición desafiante, mirada de soslayo y cara expectante.

-Qui-quiero decir que sí, que ahora vamos, Sakura.

~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~

Emprendieron la marcha. Aprovechando que Sakura iba al frente del equipo, Kakashi, aún incrédulo, le murmuró a Sasuke.

-Y...¿tú no has dicho nada?

-No-. Le respondió sin dar mas explicaciones.

-Pero...¿nada de nada?

-Nada.

-Pero...¿nada nadita?

-Qué no!!!

-Bueno, tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Enserio qué no has dicho nada?

Como respuesta, Sasuke, entornó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Está bien...y no me mires así que pareces un psicópata.

Miró a Sakura nuevamente y le preguntó al Uchiha:

-No me estareis gastando una broma entre todos...¿verdad?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de: tú-eres-tonto-o-te-lo-haces-?, que Kakashi  interpretó como: no-somos-tan-burros-como-para-molestarte-gran-sensei.

-Bueno, no te ofendas pero es que he pensado que os podríais aburrir y....

Otra mirada significativa que esta vez quería decir: no-somos-tan-idiotas-como-para-gastar-nuestro-precioso-tiempo-en-ti-,-que-no-eres-el-eje-de-nuestras-vidas-,-creido. Que Kakashi interpretó como: nosotros-nunca-te-molestaríamos-,-si-tu-eres-el-eje-de-nuestras-vidas-,-gran-sensei.

Kakashi sonrió orgulloso de lo que había imaginado que le decia Sasuke.

-**Ya verás la cara que pondrá Gai cuando le cuente el respeto que me tienen mis chicos**

~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~

(*) Ver notas de autora.

-Bueno, la misión trata de: tenemos que hacer comprobaciones. Dicen que han visto un grupo de personas sospechosas que podrían ser espias enemigos. Tenemos que encontrarlos y luchar contra ellos si es preciso. ¿Alguna objeción?

Los tres gennins negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos allá! Naruto, ven con migo que no me fio de ti que la otra vez atacaste al repartidor de ramen pensando que era un señor feudal del pais enemigo ( baja el puñetero dedo o te prohibiré luchar). Sakura, ves con Sasuke. Tened cuidado! Y intentad daros prisa que parece que la tormenta de ayer se va ha prolongar!

Sasuke asintió pero Sakura no hizo movimiento alguno y los dos partieron hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaban Naruto y su sensei.

Kakashi se quedó mirando perplejo a Sakura, extrañado de que la chica no había saltado de alegría al estar con Sasuke.

~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca en ningún momento y, por primera vez, a Sasuke, el silencio se le hizo incómodo pero no estaba dispuesto a intentar romperlo.

Sasuke miró detenidamente a la kunoichi. Iba de los mas tranquila sin molestarlo ni nada parecido.¿Cuánto duraría esa manía?

Bufó de una manera un tanto exagerada. Sakura ni se dignó a mirarle. Pegó su mirada al suelo. De ese modo Sasuke descubrió una cosa: ¡Como odiaba que le ignorasen cuando reclamaba la atención!

¡...!

La chica que caminaba a su lado le cortó el paso extendiendo su mano delante de Sasuke.

-Qué...?

-Shhht.- murmuró tapándole la boca.

**Pero qué...?!**

De repente oyó unas voces provinentes de un bifurcación.

Sakura tiró de él para esconderse en unos matorrales situados al lado de la espesa maleza. Sasuke se molestó. Él podría haberse escondido solo. La miró con algo de resentimiento.

-Eh, cuando nos darán información sobre la misión? (Y sin haberlo deseado me ha salido un pareado. XD)

-Te tendrás que esperar, las fuerzas fronterizas de Konoha no son tan frágiles como pensábamos.

Llevaban las caras tapadas.

Los dos pensaron lo mismo:

**Son ellos**

Se giraron y levantaron. Todos los ninjas enemigos dirigieron, con terror, sus miradas hacia ellos.

-Muy bien, ahora nos diréis de qué misión se trata.

Observaron a los dos chicos y empezaron a reir.

-De acuerdo, enanos!- gritó uno con sorna- veremos como nos sacáis la información!!

Sasuke se preparó para soltar su ya acostumbrada frase:

-Sakura, quédate det....!

-Sasuke, quédate detrás!!

El Uchiha abrió la boca. ¡La chica se le había adelantado!

Saskura sonrió para si cuando vió la cara del moreno. Qué divertido era todo eso!!

Evidentemente, se dio la vuelta justo antes de sonreir: Ni una sonrisa gratuita a partir de ahora!Ahora sólo se debe sonreir cuando:

Punto 1: hay un enemigo que se cree mucho y no es nada.

Punto 2: hay un enemigo que ataca a los suyos.

Punto 3: hay un enemigo en problemas.

Punto 4: hay un enemigo vencido por mí.

Igual que él!

Ahora que lo pienso..el muy desgraciado regalaba mas sonrisas a los enemigos que a mi! Que tío mas rarito!

Ah, sí. Me dejo otro momento que requiere mi sonrisa:

Punto 5: Cuando Naruto Uzumaki molesta a Sakura Harun...

Eh! Es verdad! El muy desgraciado se reia! (a veces)

Pues haremos un corrección:

Punto 5: Cuando Naruto Uzumaki molesta a Sasuke Uchiha.

JA! Fastidiate!

Volviendo a la batalla......

-Venid aquí, ñajos!!

-**A la orden**.- pensó con ironía Sasuke mientras se lanzaba como un jabalina contra el que le había "llamado".

-Sasuke, Sakura! Estais bien?

El jounin de cabellos plateados y peinado friki (nunca me cansaré de meterlo en todas las escenas *¬*) corría al lado del egocéntrico ninja, futuro Hokage (se enfada si no lo pongo ¬¬) Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke miró a su maestro, quien le indicó que siguiera atacando mientras que él tambien se ponía "manos a la obra".

Abatió a 1 con una kunai y otros dos se le tiraron encima.

Arqueando la espalda en un movimiento circular consiguió que se dieran de bruces contra el suelo.

Se apoyó con las manos en el tronco de un árbol concentrando su chakra en las piernas y arroyó a todos los que se acercaron.

Otro se le acercó por  la espalda. Él lanzó sus codos hacia atrás golpeándole en el estómago.

Fue en ese momento.

....

Una gota de agua le golpeó la cara...

....

Una hoja cayó desde un árbol al suelo...

....

Un grito de admiración rompió la aparente calma del bosque...

....

Un grito de Naruto...

-Por qué habrá gritado ese imbécil? 

Se dio cuenta de que la lluvia se estaba haciendo mas fuerte. Si no se daba prisa en acabar la misión eso se convertiría en el diluvio universal.

 Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo en un claro del bosque.  

No sabía porqué pero estaba asqueado.

Tanto que no se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Quedaba uno.

~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~

-Sa-Sakura-chan..!! Cómo has hecho eso tan guay? Ha sido flipante!!

La chica sólo miró al hombre, que hasta hacía un momento la estaba amenazando, tendido en el suelo sin conocimiento y sonrió (Punto cuatro).

-Bah, si no ha sido nada...

-Sakura,...desde cuando sabes hacer... _eso_?

Su maestro se había acercado a ellos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se podía observar que se había levantado la cinta ninja de Konoha dejando ver su sharingan (que como ha conseguido el sharingan sin ser un Uchiha? No lo sé ni yo) 

Sin embargo, en vez de haberlo utilizado para combatir a los enemigos, lo había usado para ver el combate que había mantenido su alumna con ese hombre.

-Ya he dicho que no es nada....

Sakura auténtica: MUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! Inclinaos ante vuestra nueva reina, esclavos!!! GROAAARHHHH!!!

-Y eso no te duele?- preguntó el rubio señalando la cara de Sakura.

-Que va.

-Pero lo tenemos que ir a curar. No creo que pase nada pero por si acaso....

Miró a su maestro.

-Voy a ver si quedan más.

Y se fue dejando a esos 2 con la boca abierta.

~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~

Caminó unos pasos hasta que algo le preocupó.

Un instinto asesino dirigido hacia él.

Se giró en el momento en que unos  shurikens pasaban rozando su brazo causandole una herida.

Otro shurikenn , sombra de viento, mas grande se dirigió directamente hacia su pecho.

No tenía salida.

~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~

-Qué diablos...?!

~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~

Se protegió con los brazos en los cuales se abrieron mas heridas.

El mismo desgraciado le tiró otros shurikens ascendentes se dirigían hacia él....

CLANK!

Alguien había parado los shurikens.

Probablemente había sido Naruto.

Mierda! Ahora le tendría meses restregándole eso por la cara y eso sin contar la bronca de su maestro.

Observó a la persona que estaba delante de él.

....

Su boca se abrió hasta que  no pudo mas.

....

Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.

....

Sus manos empuñadas perdieron fuerza.

....

No era Naruto.

....

Era Sakura.

Miró con estupor su espalda.

-A ver si tienes mas cuidado- le espetó.

No! Le estaba robando las frases!

Ella saltó a una rama de un árbol cercano, así Sasuke pudo observarla.

_Su cabello seguía igual de peinado._

_Su mirada fría no había flaqueado._

_Su ropa no estaba manchada._

_En las kunais que llevaba en su pantalón se podía ver sangre._

_Y, en su cara, dos grandes cortes que iban de arriba a abajo de sus mejillas goteaban un líquido carmesí en su cuello._

_Sasuke pensó que los shurikens de aquel hombre le había hecho esas heridas, pero lo descartó al ver esos shurikens en las manos de Sakura._

_¡Los había atrapado con las manos desnudas y no se había herido!_

_Finalmente, vio como, en su cara , empezaba a mostrarse un gran sonrisa mientras miraba al ninja enemigo que estaba aterrorizado ya que Sakura había "dibujado" su silueta, en el árbol en que estaba apoyado, con kunais. Miraba con pánico a  todos lados, sin embargo, por todos lados solo veía los filos de los cuchillos._

_Ahora, la sonrisa de Sakura era tan amplia que las comisuras de su bosa se habían  estirado (Punto tres) y, por lo cortes de sus mejillas, la sangre goteaba con mas intensidad._

- Estas bien, cobardica?

La boca de Sasuke se había abierto más si era posible. Otra frase suya!

Kakashi y Naruto, que habían visto toda la escena, se acercaros a ellos con una cara en la que guardaban una exclamación muda: o0o 

La misión había terminado.

~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~__

-Y...¿ no te duele?

-No-. Le respondió sin dar mas explicaciones.

-Pero...¿nada de nada?

-Nada.

-Pero...¿nada nadita?

-Qué no!!!

-Bueno, tranquila, tranquila. ¿Enserio qué no te duele?

Como respuesta, Sakura, entornó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Está bien...y no me mires así que pareces una psicópata.

Miró los corte de se cara y, nuevamente, y le preguntó a la peli-rosa:

-No me estarás engañando...¿verdad?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de: tú-eres-tonto-o-te-lo-haces-?

Kakashi, esta vez, no interpretó nada ya que esa escena le era demasiado familiar.

-Sakura, de todas maneras ve atu casa a curártelo. **Espero que no esté tu madre que como vea toda la sangre de los cortes va a venir a pegarme una bronca de esas que hacen historia**

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le preguntó con voz alta y clara:

-Qué, Don Perfecto a tenido problemas?

Sakura que estaba a punto de reirse a carcajadas solamente sonrió medio escondida pero suficientemente visible como para que todos la vieran (Punto cinco).

-Sakura-chan! Voy con tigo!

-De acuerdo!

Y los 2 ,la mar de felices, partieron del parque hacia sus casas.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Hey, Sasuke.- le llamó Kakashi.

-**Mierda! Ahora viene la bronca por haberlo hacho tan mal...**

-Dime, ¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Sakura?

_Qué?_

-Qué?

-Te lo puedo repetir más alto pero no mas claro. Habla!

*_*Del morado de mis mejillas sacaré el valor  para cobrarme las heridas.**_

(*): A partir de aquí lo hice todo en mi viaje a Londres XD.

La verdad, tenía que haber acabado este capítulo antes pero....cuando teniamos que volver de Londres.....pero....PERDIMOS EL AVI"N!!! XDDD Lo tuvimos que coger al dia siguiente .XD

Ahem: estoy pensando en hacer un fic  de Ino/Shikamaru....es problema es que tambien serie un Hinata/Kiba...... ¿Os enfadariais si lo hiciera? .

Buenuuuuu, hasta aquí llegan mis ganas de escribir:

Adieu:

                                       ***Yuna Aoki***

P.D.: Sigo firme: Si no hay reviews no hay historia!! Comprendo que moleste pero es evidente: Si no hay reviews considero que nadie me lee entonces, no continuo el fic.

P.P.D.: Lo siento pero no me gusta el yaoi:

Aviso: No tengo nada contra ese tipo de relaciones!!!! Pero... LOS PROTAS DE LOS YAOIS SIEMPRE SON LOS TIOS QUE ME MOLAN!!!  GROAAARHHH!!!


	4. III Damocles' sword, Instinto asesino

**__**

NOTA VERY IMPORTANT:

Bueno, avisaré una cosa:

Ya me pasó en el fic de "Negligencia angelical"; los asteriscos, las caritas, las barras bajas y esto "" (ondulaciones(lo pongo por si no sale)), no salieron.

La verdad es que no pasaba nada, pero los asteriscos separan pensamientos, y muy chungo va si no se ven. Por eso si veis que no hay asteriscos significa que no han salido. Si no salen estaré haciendo pruebas, asi que no os extrañéis de nada.

Las ondulaciones también me servían para separar escenas, asi que ojillo!

".....": entre comitas pensamientos. Fanfiction está loco --.  Pero también uso comitas para ciertas cosas, porfa, no os confundáis.

Sobrevivireeeeeeeeeeé, o lo intentareeeeeeeé!!!!

Argh! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero me parece que las divinidades no están de acuerdo con este fic.

Iba yo taaaaaaaaan tranquila y taaaaaaaan normal (me refiero a como estoy normalmente) mientras cerraba el armario que...¡Oh, sorpresa!  ::ÑACA!!:: Me pillé el dedo con la puerta del armario. Estuve sin poder mover el dedo una semanita -- .

Iba yo taaaaaaaaaan responsable (juasjuas) por el mundo haciendome un bocata de fuet cuando...¡Oh, sorpresa! ::CHINK:: Me hice un corte en el mismo dedo. --

Estaba en mi habitación y me encontré...¡una avispa!! Empecé a correr como una posesa (mas de lo normal) y me pegué con la mano en el armario (me dan pánico las avispas y los armarios). Y...¡Oh, sorpresa! No era una avispa, era unos hilos de tela negros y amarillos de un chándal mio. Jodeeeerrrrr!

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de:

Las odiseas de los dedos de Yuna!!

**_Capítulo III:  Damocles' sword; Instinto asesino._**

-Ajá, ya veo. Pero, ¿no viste al que dice ser el pupilo de Itachi?

::movimiento negativo::

-Y Sakura se enfadó por eso que le dijiste?

::movimiento afirmativo::

-Hmmmm....¿Has probado en disculparte?

::movimiento negativo::

-¿Sabes que eres de las personas más poco sociables que he conocido en mi vida?

::movimiento afirmativo::

-Argh, ¡¿Quieres contestarme cómo las personas normales?!

::movimiento negativo::

-Ah, entonces no querrás que te diga lo que hizo Sakura para impresionar a Naruto y...a mí.

Sasuke se apresuró en cambiar el semblante amenazante para adoptar otro más.."normal" .

-Pero Sakura por mucho que esté enfadada con migo...no habrá mejorado tanto. Además, lo enemigos no eran gran cosa.- dijo con desparpajo.

-Ja-ja, el tema no es qué venció a unos enemigos... la cuestión es cómo.

-Cómo?

-Sí, ella hizo uso... de un sistema... poco ortodoxo para las peleas de "matas o te matan".

-Poco ortodoxo?

-Sí, una verdadera lección de historia.

-----Flash-Back-----

La lluvia había empezado a caer, primero con parsimonia, y luego cobrando intensidad. La tersa tierra se humedeció y dio paso a un terreno fangoso, inestable.

Poco a poco un silueta se fue acercando a Sakura. Pero no por la espalda, si no de frente. Era evidente que no dudaba de su victoria frente a una genin de Konoha que no parecía poseer ningún poder físico al alcance de su mano.

Ahhhh, craso error, mon ami!

Es curioso las veces que metes la pata con la gente, ¿verdad?

Es curioso las veces que tienes un peligro sobre ti y no te das cuenta, ¿a que sí?

Es **muy** curioso las veces en que una estupidez te puede arrinconar, ¿no es verdad?

Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol observando a la chica. Le gustaba saborear las muestras de pánico provinentes de sus víctimas. Pero, en esa peli-rosa no encontró. Sus ojos verde intenso se agudizaron, deslizando su mirada hacia el enemigo que la miraba con ojos psicópatas.

 Es más, lo único que recibió de ella fue... una mirada al ¿cielo?, una risita burlona, y... una pregunta.

-¿Sabes lo que es la Espada de Damocles?

-Eh?

Sí, si que conocía la historia de la espada de Damocles.

Según cuentan, Horacio, en una de sus Odas y Cicerón, en sus Tusculanas, Damocles era cortesano de Dionisio I, El Viejo (siglo IV, AC), tirano de Siracusa, a quien envidiaba por su vida aparentemente afortunada y cómoda.

El rey, con el propósito de escarmentarlo, decidió que Damocles lo sustituyera durante un festín, pero para ello dispuso que sobre su cabeza pendiera una afilada espada desnuda suspendida de una crin de caballo.

De esta manera, Damocles pudo comprender lo efímero e inestable de la prosperidad y del lujoso modo de vivir del monarca.

La frase **la espada de Damocles **se utiliza desde hace mucho tiempo, para expresar la presencia de un peligro inminente o de una amenaza.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Un brillo de desconfianza brilló en los afilados ojos asesinos.

Un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura.

Él estuvo a punto de mirar hacia arriba pero cambió de lugar cuando advirtió movimiento por parte de Sakura.

Sus manos se movieron, poco a poco, sin prisas.

-"Sellos? Quiere hacer ninjutsu? Je, le dejaré hacer a ver que tal..."

Un sello.

Otro.

Otro.

"-...."Reemplazo? Por favor, que no soy un bebé!"

-Reemplazo!!

Plof!

Donde había estado Sakura apareció un tronco hueco.

Plof!

Donde antes había un matorral apareció Sakura.

Plof!

Donde estaba Sakura apareció un exuberante seto.

Plof!

Sakura se estaba moviendo, orientándose hacia todos los puntos cardinales.

¿Alguien conoce el juego "Dance, dance, revolution"?

Ese de:

Izquierda!

Derecha!

Derecha arriba!

Izquierda abajo!

Centro!

El asesino debía admitirlo, eso mareaba. Era una rara técnica, pero no por eso dejaba de ser infantil e incoherente.

-Muy bien, mejor dejamos de jugar, ¿eh? Después de que lo hagas dos veces más, a la tercera, me giraré hacia ti y te mataré, pequeña ninja de pacotilla.

Decir su estrategia era muy prudente? No, un ninja no debe hacerlo nunca, pero.... ¡Por favor, es una niña que parece que no sabe nada de ninjutsus!

Un reemplazo, Sakura apareció a unos 10 metros del árbol en que él se hallaba apoyado.

Otro reemplazo.

Se preparó para en el próximo dar fin a su vida.

-Reemplazo!!

_"Muy bien, Sakura, acabas de conseguir una situación crítica: si tu estúpido plan falla, morirás- se dijo para sí misma- te matará, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.."_

_"Cállate!!"_

_"Venga, Sakura, admítelo, sin Sasuke-kun tú no eres NADA, NADA, Y NADA!, quieres que recalque esa palabra?"_

_"No es verdad! Yo puedo estar sin Uchiha! Puedo y lo haré, no  lo dicen que querer es poder?"_

_"Una verdadera estupidez. En un combate real pudiste luchar 5 minutos, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Le pegaste un mordisco a un chico ya cansado. Y después, contra Ino, no pasaste del empate...¿Quieres que te diga más fracasos en tu vida de luchadora?, ¿Estás dispuesta a matar por ser ninja?"_

_"¿...Matar?"_

-Muere!!

_"Si no me sale bien me matará, espero que me salga bien..."_

Un instante de duda le hizo vacilar sobre su estrategia, ¿Y si fallaba?, ¿Y si moría?,...Sasuke diría...

Pero no iba a ser así.

No.

El asesino se estaba girando para seguir su movimiento...

Un eco de una voz lejana se fue acercando y sus palabras se fueron entendiendo más, pero ella, antes de oírlas del todo:

¡Van a matarme!- se dijo con desespero.

"¡Antes de que...!"

¿...?

_"¡...te maten...!" _

¿Quién...?

_"¡¡MATA!!"_

¡Qué!__

_"¡¡TÚ!!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Touché.

El asesino cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

La estrategia había funcionado a la perfección.

El reemplazo se había efectuado al sur de la posición del árbol (es decir, detrás de donde estaba el hombre) quién se giró para matarla. Rozó al árbol mientras se giraba...

Y ahí estaba.

Tirado en el suelo, con una contundente rama sobre la cabeza.

Un verdadero error, no ver esa rama tambaleante sobre su cabeza. Un verdadero error no intentar girarse sin tocar el árbol.

-Un ninja tiene que conocer el terreno en el que lucha..., que gilipollez dejarse pillar por un truquito tan simple...- un siseo de serpiente comunicó lo que Sakura pensaba de la situación.

Pero...no. No se iba a para aquí, no ahora que había conseguido, por primera vez en su vida, tumbar a un enemigo.

Debía hacer algo más con su victoria.

Debía matarlo.

En sus ojos había un brillo nuevo.¿Qué era?

¿Alegría?

No.

¿Nerviosismo?

Tampoco.

Era un brillo propio de los ojos de Naruto...y de Sasuke. Incluso de Kakashi.

Instinto de supervivencia.

Instinto de lucha.

Instinto asesino.

Sacó una kunai del bolsillo de su pantaka, y dirigió la punta señalando a su víctima.

-Muere – siseó entre dientes mientras una sonrisa sádica, casi de psicópata, se asomaba por sus labios.

-Sakura-chan!!

Levantó la cabeza asustada. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Iba a.... matarle?

Horrorizada, miró a Naruto, para ver si había visto su momento de... de lo que fuera eso.

Le vio boquiabierto, pero no asustado. Suspiró aliviada.

-----Fin-de- Flash-Back-----

-Ve a disculparte con ella. Y espero que te salga bien!

-Tsk.

-"Esto va a acabar mal, muy mal"

-Bueno, si no tienes nada mas que decirme...::cof::,::cof:: (tos fingida) idiota entrometido, ::cof::,::cof::

-Eh! Que te he oido! Bueno, quiero que sepas.... que si necesitas algo en este asunto...me lo puedes pedir.

-...Ya, tu lo que quieres es enterarte si Sakura me tirará todo lo que encuentre a mano cuando me disculpe.

-Para qué voy a querer saber un detallito de un asuntillo de críos? "Jio,jio! Esto se empieza a parecer a un culebrón!"

-Joder, que gente ¬¬U

-Ah, Sasuke, cuando te disculpes con Sakura...

-Hm?

Sasuke miró a su maestro con curiosidad, quien estaba mirando el cielo con una expresión soñadora.

-Cuidado con la espada de Damocles.

------------------------------------

Aquí acaba!!

Yo conseguí un 10 de Naturales, el mundo sigue su curso y Elvis no ha resucitado. ¡OKAY!

Nah, como ha sido cortito contaré algo de mi "fantastico" instituto:

A la profe de castellano, como nos tiene hartos de correcciones ("se escribe caPÍtulo, no capiTUlo!" o "Va con LL!!")

Pos escribimos en la pizarra:

"Guèbés 82 (en vez de 28) dé Mallyío del 4002"

y cosas como:

"? Ké dïa hés oí¿"

"? Oí ès quèbês¿"

"oy martez"

"Somos todoz listos"

"Bêrvál"

XDD Menuda cara que pone.

Luego, una clase que es un cachondeo se pone la profe: "Adrià, te posaré una amonestació!" (Adrián, te pondré una amonestación!)

Y le suelta:

"Por qué!!??"

"Dos amonestaciones, entonces!"

Y el muy gilipollas:

"Anda! 2 X 1! Como en ópticas Florida!"

Buenuuuuu! Me despido:

Adieu!!

                           **Yuna Aoki**

P.D.: Siempre lo digo, así que esta vez...seremos originales... Si no hay **muchos** reviews, no hay historia!!! Muajajajaja!!


	5. IV Agresividad

Siento mucho la tardanza!! Sumimasen!!

Como hay prisa no explicaré nada -.- no, nada! Ni nada sobre "Las odiseas de los dedos de Yuna" No! Nada!

_.-:..-:-.:.-._

_Como se arranca el hierro de una herida_

_su__ amor de las entrañas me arranqué,_

_aunque__ sentí al hacerlo que la vida_

_¡me arrancaba con él!_

_Del altar que le alcé en el alma mía_

_la__ Voluntad su imagen arrojó,_

_y__ la luz de la fe que en ella ardía_

_ante__ el ara desierta se apagó._

_Aún turbando en la noche el firme empeño_

_vive__ en la idea la visión tenaz..._

_¡__Cuándo podré dormir con ese sueño_

_en__ que acaba el soñar!_

_.-:..-:-.:.-._

**__**

**_Capítulo IV: La agresividad que no se puede esconder._**

¿..Por qué...?

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Argh!

Todo le pasaba a él!

Todo!

Que decía todo? Todo y mucho mas!

ARGH!

-Como se te ocurre!!??

El pequeño muchacho de cabello rojo como la sangre pegó un brinco ante el grito e inmediatamente enterró la mirada en algún punto indefinido del suelo.

-Yo... no puede evitarlo.. era tan poca cosa que...

El hombre que se encontraba a su lado enfureció (más bien dicho, explotó) mas de lo que ya estaba (si es que era posible, claro).

-POR QUÉ ERES TAN INUTIL!!? NO SE DEBE ALARDEAR DE TUS ENSEÑANZAS DELANTE DE ALGUIEN QUE ES EL FACTOR CLAVE DE MI VIDA!!

-...creía que el factor clave de su vida era Yuko-san, sensei.

La colérica cara adquirió un curioso tono morado, que inmediatamente cambió a un carmesí encendido.

-Hmmpff...em... QUÉ TIENE QUE VER YUKO-CH..SAN! Sí, eso he dicho, -san, EN ESTE ASUNTO!!??- empezó a sudar la gota gorda al darse cuenta que, en una fracción de segundo había estado a punto de decir 'Yuko-chan'.- ADEMÁS, ELLA ESTABA PREOCUPADÍSIMA POR TI!!

-Nada, nada... _'seguro que la ha consolado aprovechando que yo había desaparecido..'_

_-_Te he oido!! Y ahora vete!

-Sí.. Itachi-sensei.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Lee-san!

Un extravagante chico (sobra decir el por qué) se dio por aludido y se giró para ver a la chica de pelo rosa (SU chica de pelo rosa) que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, su rostro enrojeció.

-Sa-Sakura-san..! Que alegría verte por aqu.. ¡eh! Que te ha pasado en la cara?

-Ah! Esto?- preguntó señalándose los vendajes de la cara. Lee asintió- Unos cortes, me los hice en una misión.

-Eh!? Qué tipo de mala calaña sería capaz de herir a tal hermosa criatura que vaga por la superficie de la Tierra con rostro angelical??!!- Sakura se ruborizó hasta los extremos ante tal tipo de apelativos- Si yo hubiera estado presente, hubiera DESTROZADO tal monstruo, Uooooshhhhhhhhh!!!

Sakura rió por lo bajo- gracias, Lee-san n.nU

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes hasta que Sakura se decidió a hablar.

-A donde ibas?

-Eh? Ah, yo! Iba a entrenar- Lee salió de su ensoñación.

-Sólo?

-Sí, ya he acabado el entrenamiento con Gai-sensei.

Inner Sakura: eso es un chico aplicado! Acaba un entrenamiento para ir a otro! GROOAR! Masoca.

-Lee... te podría pedir un favorazo? Ya que tú eres tan amable… ::sonrisa cálida::

-Lo-lo que tú me pidas- dijo tartamudeando. Se ruborizó tanto que su cara adquirió el tono rojo del sharingan. Ardía con tal intensidad que incluso se podría haber freído un huevo en su frente.

-Me llevas a tu campo de entrenamiento?

-Eh? Para qué?

-Por favor. No sé nada de Taijutsu y siempre estorbo en las misiones..

-P-pero yo te vi pelear, Sakura-san y..- su rostro ardía, ardía!-creo que lo hacías muy bien.

En ese momento, Sakura se envolvió a si misma en una paz embriagadora y se dibujó en su cara la primera sonrisa auténtica de todo el día.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º--º-º

Frunció el ceño molesto.

-Sakura!

Ella se giró, y al ver con quien hablaba, su cara se volvió indiferente. La de Lee era un poema.

-Lee, espérame en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento, supongo que lo sabré encontrar. No tardaré.- y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Lee pasó por toda la gama cálida hasta llegar al rojo fuego.- Vete.

Y Lee se fue con cara de haberse fumado algo extraño, practicamente volando.

-Vaya, vaya.. Haruno y Lee- no pudo evitar poner algo de sorna en la voz.

-Di lo que quieras y que sea rápido.- murmuró sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Caray.. tranquila. Lo que te quería decir era que..- de repente Sasuke pareció reparar algo extraño en Sakura.- Que es eso?- preguntó señalando el atuendo de Sakura.

-Ropa, Uchiha, ropa.

Conciencia de Sasuke: Tú eres tonto!? Por que no le dices: "Perdoname, Sakura" y se acaba todo y en vez de eso le reprendes que vaya ¡¿Cómo tú?!

Sakura vestía la misma ropa que siempre llevaba, simplemente que en vez de ser roja como siempre era negra. La había teñido. Y también llevaba un pañuelo, gris claro, cubriéndole todo el cuello y parte de la barbilla.

-Hn...bueno, lo que te quería pedir es que no estuvieses así por...

-...ti? No te preocupes, no es por ti. Y dile a Kakashi que se deje de meter en mis asuntos. Ahora, si me disculpas...

-Fue por mi, Sakura. Y en realidad no sé porqué me disculpo.. si yo no tengo la culpa de ser el eje de tu vida.- soltó como si tal cosa.

Sakura ni se inmutó ante el malintencionado comentario.

-Je... me parece que yo solo te puedo salvar del abismo espectral en el que te has metido..juju.. pero lo que pasa es que no quiero.

El chico cada vez se estaba pasando mas de la raya.

-Sabes? Todos me tienen como un estandarte.

-Sí, Sasuke, la bandera de la vanidad. Que ahora está ardiendo ante los clamorosos gritos de quienes lo deseaban.

"Uo, buen comentario, Sakura."- pensó el que estaba mirando la situación

-Je.. es posible, pero yo nunca quise ser esa bandera, así que.. no se ha quemado mi reputación.

****

**_-Tú no eres la imagen ni el causante de esta canción._**

****

**_-Yo no soy culpable de ser centro de tu atención._**

****

**_No quiero ser tu tabla de salvación,_**

****

**_no_****_ quiero ser bandera que se quemó._**

****

****

****

-Ah, y por qué no lo eres?- la voz de Sakura se estaba alzando.- Por qué no me das una explicación más buena?

-No, porqué no, Sakura.. Piensa un poco, ahora eres tú la que estás atacando.., eh?

-Nada más?

-No porqué no, ya te lo he dicho... ¿te estoy enviando al infierno de la soledad?- dijo con enorme sarcasmo mirando como Sakura agachaba la cabeza- Lo siento, querida, bienvenida al club.

****

****

**_No porque no, piénsatelo._**

****

**_Quien dispara primero no soy yo._**

****

**_No porque no, sé que es peor._**

****

**_Tu viaje al infierno lo pago yo._**

****

****

-Club? Una ONG, supongo..déjame pensar...¿Gilipollas Sin Fronteras?- la chica volvió a levantar la vista, había un deje de rabia en sus ojos verdes.

-"Ay, dioses.. esto va a acabar mal.. si ya lo decía yo.."

A Sasuke los ojos le brillaron con enfado.

-Verás, Sakura..

-Haruno, llámame Haruno.

-Je.. Ahora te cambias el nombre? La manera en que levantas la cabeza con falsa soberbia? La manera de caminar? Ja! Incluso ahora vas con Lee para sentirte más segura... pobrecillo. Estas jugando con él? Le necesitas para estar segura?

-No necesito a nadie para estar segura de mi misma! No como tú, niñato amargado! Qué, tú hermano te venció? Sasuke, 'el vengador'.. te haces llamar así para justificar tus actos!! Te escondes detrás de una estúpida excusa!!

Sasuke retrocedió al ver que Sakura avanzaba con una ira creciente en sus antes dulces y claros ojos verdes.

-Joder, Sakura, no es culpa mía! No tengo la culpa de no ser lo que tú quieres! Un principe azul!!- rió con mucha mala intención.- Jajaja, eres una estúpida ignorante de la vida ¡y además una que llora por todo!, Harun...

Un puño fue disparado a su cara e impactó en ella. Retrocedió un paso aún sin creerselo ¡Sakura le había golpeado, y con fuerza!

Ahora la rabia si que había explotado.

-"Ahora verá la desgraciada.. no pegar a una chica.. ¡Y UNA MIERDA!"

****

****

**_Has cambiado el nombre _**

****

**_y_****_ hasta el modo de caminar,_**

****

**_has_****_ buscado alguien que te diera seguridad._**

****

**_Y yo no soy la sombra de la razón._**

****

**_Y yo no soy batuta de tu ilusión._**

****

Golpeó la cara de Sakura con fuerza, al parecer le hizo daño ya que lanzó un gemido y la cogió del cuello de su, ahora negro, vestido.

-Cómo coño te atreves a..!!??

Se quedó perplejo y confuso al ver como Sakura sonreía con mucha malicia. Ella puso sus manos sobre las muñecas de Sasuke y le dijo con voy entrecortada.

-Esta es la única cosa buena que he sacado de estar colgada de ti..

Sasuke sintió un gran dolor en las muñecas y observó como las uñas larguísimas de Sakura se hundían en su piel. Le miró las manos y vio que estaban pintadas de color rosa con las letras "S.U." en color azul, que se iban manchando con su sangre.

No retiró las manos, pero le inmovilizó las de la chica con un brazo y con el otro le pegó otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Zorra estúpida..

-A mi nadie me llama zorra, grandísimo hijo de...!

Las últimas palabras de Sakura quedaron ahogadas por el grito de dolor que lanzó Sasuke.

Sakura le acababa de pegar una patada con toda su fuerza en la entrepierna.

****

**_No porque no, piénsatelo._**

****

**_Quien dispara primero no soy yo._**

****

**_No porque no, sé que es peor._**

****

**_Tu viaje al infierno lo pago yo._**

****

****

****

Sasuke cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor.

-La próxima vez te dejaré estéril, cabrón!- proglamó Sakura.

Sasuke se dispuso a levantarse dispuesto a hacerle verdadero daño a Sakura, pero una sombra se interpuso entre los dos, extendiendo un brazo hacia cada uno.

-Din, din, din! Doy por acabado el primer tiempo. Luchadores, salgan del ring.

-Kakashi..?!

-Sí, Sakura, y lo he visto todo… y estoy muy decepcionado. De los dos.

Los dos respiraron hondo para intentar calmarse.

-No es culpa mía que esa despreciable pesada y ademas llorona esté obsesionada con migo!!- exclamó el Uchiha.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que el instinto que hacia poco había adquirido Sakura volviera a despertar…

Con un sonido amenazante animal, Sakura se lanzó con uñas y dientes dispuesta a hacer daño.

Ya no a fastidiar, humillar, o nada así. Simplemente crear daño, dolor… pavor…

Kakashi, a quien eso le pilló por sorpresa, se pegó el susto más grande de su vida, ya que Sakura parecía un animal defendiendo territorio y avanzaba como un bólido hacia Sasuke, con tan mala suerte que él estaba en medio de los dos…

-Sakura!!

La escena daba gusto de ver: Sasuke sentado, prácticamente tumbado, en el suelo, con las muñecas empapadas de sangre, sujetándose la entrepierna, sudando la gota gorda y con estragos de dolor en el rostro. Sakura forcejeando con fuerza, luchando contra el agarre de Kakashi para tirarse sobre Sasuke, con la cara contraída de la rabia, los brazos estirados intentando alcanzar al moreno y con los dedos manchados sangre ajena. Kakashi… pobrecillo, ojos abiertos de par en par, haciendo esfuerzos para evitar los golpes que Sakura lanzaba al aire, asombrado, con la boca abierta… completamente impresionado, asombrado… no había palabras.

-Discúlpate, Sasuke.

Sasuke miró con algo de temor a Sakura. Abrió la boca intentado que saliera una frase de disculpa. En los ojos de Sakura brotó una lágrima aún sin salir.

Todo dependía en de ese instante…

-No.

Habló el orgullo, no Sasuke.

No lloró Sakura, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano haciendo parecer que movía la mano frente a su cara intentando alcanzar a Sasuke.

-Sakura, vete con Lee, por favor (y tranquilízate).- le ordenó cuando no parecía tan alterada (al menos no tanto como para matar a Sasuke)- Y tú- miró al Uchiha.- te vienes con migo.

º-º-º

No dijeron nada durante gran parte del trayecto, no se atrevían. Bueno, Kakashi no se atrevía. Aún estaba procesando la información que contenía las imágenes que había visto.

-Sasuke.

Un débil "qué?" se escuchó en un punto perdido del suelo de la calle.

Suspiro.

-Por qué, Sasuke? Estoy muy enfadado. No te pego un puñetazo porque creo que ya has recibido bastante por hoy, que si no..

-….

-Voy a tener que dar parte de esto.

-A quién?

-Quédate con la duda.

Bufido.

-No pediré que me cambien a los alumnos porqué sé que no ha sido culpa mía. Nunca, repito, NUNCA me vuelvas a pedir entrenar con migo. Ni que resuelva tus dudas… ni que te de consejos… Nada, hasta que dignes a ser normal. Adios, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó a Sasuke plantado en la calle. Triste lo dejó, muy triste. Estaba probando lo que dolía la indeferencia de gente ajena hacia él. Pero quizá no estaba tan triste como Kakashi, que veía como su mundo se le estaba escapando de las manos.

****

****

****

**_No tengo cerillas que iluminen tu oscuridad._**

****

**_Abre tú la puerta de la duda de par en par._**

****

**_No quiero ser tu padre una vez más,_**

****

**_no_****_ quiero ser ejemplo de la verdad._**

****

****

-Vamos, Kakashi… Qué quieres que haga? Son tus alumnos, al fin y al cabo.

-Cómo? Tienes que solucionarlo!

-Bah! Por una pequeña pelea entre dos de tus alumnos.. no vale la pena..

-Pequeña pelea? Sakura le metió una patada en la entrepierna!!

-Uau.. eso hizo?

-Sip.

-….

-….

-….

-… u.u

-Vale, haré algo.

-Sigues con tu vena feminista, Hokage-sama?

-Sí… -dijo Tsunade frotándose la frente- ¡Las mujeres tenemos que ser muy duras para sobrevivir!

-Sabes? Una vez ella dijo eso.

-De verdad?

****

****

**_No porque no, piénsatelo._**

****

**_Quien dispara primero no soy yo._**

****

**_No porque no, sé que es peor._**

****

**_Tu viaje al infierno lo pago yo._**

****

****

-Por qué he callado?!- se preguntó Sasuke mientras se vendaba las dos muñecas cortadas.- Quizás.. no sé… se hubiera considerado lo de perdonarme… ARGH! SOY ESTÚPIDO!

º-º-º

-Por qué no he llorado? Si hubiera llorado.. quizá hubiese sido mas humana.. menos 'Sasuke'..-suspiro – no.. he hecho lo mejor.. o no?

****

****

_.-:..-:-.:.-._

_Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima_

_y__ a mis labios una frase de perdón..._

_habl__ el orgullo y se enjugó su llanto,_

_y__ la frase en mis labios expiró._

_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;_

_pero__ al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_

_yo__ digo aún: "¿Por que callé aquél día?"_

_y__ ella dirá: "¿Por qué no lloré yo?"_

****

_.-:..-:-.:.-._

Rimas LX y XXX respectivamente. Evidentemente, del gran Gustavo Adolfo BÉCQUER. Es el único poeta que me gusta de verdad.

Y la canción es "No soy la bandera de nadie" de OBK (D-chan, deja de pegar saltos y grititos ¬¬U)

Lo siento muchísimo!! He tardado una eternidad!! Pero tengo mis motivos..

El ordenador se jodió definitivamente y el word dejó de funcionar -.- Y ahora, el nuevo va mal ¡y lo tienen q cambiar! ARGH!

La pelea. En fin.. al principio pensé en extenderla mucho mas.. pero en una batalla larga.. Sakura tenía claramente las de perder.

Bueno, no me enredo más, q os ha parecido?

Q hará Tsunade-sama?

Sasuke se decidirá dentro de poco?

Voy a ser menos vaga?

Voy a hacer caso a D-chan y pondré las escenas q me ha pedido? Quizá en el próximo cap., todo esto y mucho mas!!

Os quiero, y me alimento de vuestros reviews!

Ssssssson miss tesosssssssoooorooooosss.

Yuna Aoki

_Today I got lost on the road of life.._

P.D: La verdad es q esta vez no lo diré.. pero.. ¡Q carajo! Q sin esa frase no soy yo! SI NO HAY REVIEWS, NO HAY HISTORIA! MUAJAJAJAJA!!

****

****

****


End file.
